


...Stays in Vegas

by soft_princess



Series: Vegas, NV [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Community: slash_100, Community: summer_of_giles, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: It’s two years later, and the International Librarian Association Convention is coming back to Las Vegas.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris
Series: Vegas, NV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658068
Kudos: 7





	1. Jealousy (Is a Necessary Evil)

* * *

They were late.

The opening ceremonies were almost finished when they pulled into the hotel parking lot, and they wanted to beat the crowd to the registration room. They decided to leave their stuff in Charles’ truck, and come back for it later once they knew where they were setting up for the duration of the weekend. They hurried into the lobby, and Xander directed them to a room not too far from the main conference room which he remembered had been the registration room two years ago.

They entered the room with another couple of men who were carrying huge suitcases, and looked like they’d had the flight from hell. Xander was glad Vegas was close enough that they could drive. Unfortunately, they hadn't beaten the crowd after all.

The room was full and a lot of the conference goers had done the same thing the two men who had come in with them had done, and had brought all their luggage with them. So Xander and Charles had to stand close to the door; there was no way they could push through the crowd to get the vendors' registration table. He didn't even know which way the tables _were_.

"Man, that's just insane," Charles yelled over the noise.

Xander was pretty sure no one else heard him. He leaned closer to Charles. "Yeah, it was that bad last time too. We shouldn't have stopped for a burger on the way, we could have made it earlier."

Charles smiled at him. "Yeah, I'll remember that next time." 

Xander decided it would be kind of insane to try to keep up a conversation when all they could do was yell at each other. He kind of liked his voice not being croaky from too much screaming. Instead of trying to make out the many, loud, conversations going on around him, like Charles seemed to be doing, Xander let his gaze sweep across what he could see of the guests in the room. From where they stood, they could barely see anything but people. He knew he was looking for someone in particular, but he tried to look like he was just curious. He couldn’t ignore the way his heart was beating in his chest, but that didn’t mean he had to show everybody else just how damned nervous he was.

The past five months since Larry had told him he was going back to the convention had been complete and utter hell. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking, "What if he’s there? What do I say to him, what do I do, what, what, what..." and even Larry hadn’t let him forget it for a minute. Soon, the whole staff, and even some of the customers, knew about Vegas and about _Xander’s librarian_. He’d gotten the embarrassing pats on the back, and "good luck" from everyone when he’d left work the day before. Sure they thought it was just harmless teasing, but Xander could really have done without the whole 'humiliation' thing.

He really needed to get this over with.

Suddenly, a group of people who had been gathered together at the front of the room started heading in their direction, clearly intending to get out of the room now that every one of them was registered. They were moving as a pack. "Whoa," Xander said, grabbing Charles’ arm and leading him out of the way. "Lets hide over here while they go on their merry way."

"Good idea, man. And can I just say: what the hell?" Charles muttered, plastering his back to the wall, and watching the group push most of the people that were in the room out with them on their way.

"It's like a pack of elephants," Xander replied, laughing. "Kinda like 'move out of the way or I'll annihilate you'," he said with his best video game voice, then added: "or something."

Charles laughed, and then said: "Yeah, that ain't really nice of them." Charles brushed some imaginary dust from his jacket, and smiled. "At least they were good for something," he said, cocking his head towards the center of the room.

Effectively, there were only a few scattered groups left in the room. "Oh, yeah, that's really cool." Xander immediately spotted the vendors table, and--

Rupert Giles was standing just a few feet away.

He had his head bent and was focused intently on the conversation he was having with his companion. Xander thought he remembered the other guy. There was something familiar about him, but he might have just passed him in the corridor the last time. He could see Rupert’s profile; his hair was a little longer, his glasses were different, but his smile was just the same.

Rupert laughed at whatever the other guy had said and then laid a hand on the guy’s arm. It was the intimate, familiar kind of touching, and Xander’s heart sank so low it hurt. Xander bit his lip hard, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Hey, you okay, man?" Charles asked, tugging on Xander's arm.

Xander focused back on Charles, and shook his head. "I'm fine, I'm fine, sorry," he managed to say, turning to Charles and exerting every bit of control he could spare--what was left over from keeping himself from running away completely--toward keeping his voice as steady as possible. "Come on, let's go, the crowd's gone and we can get registered and settled."

"That's what I just said," Charles quipped with a laugh. "You weren't listening."

Xander barely heard him. He headed for the table, and quickly got them registered and got all the information they needed to set up their table, carefully avoiding looking in Rupert's direction. He then hurried for the door, almost immediately assaulted by the noises from the casino that spread across the bottom level of the hotel. Charles stopped him before he had gone more than a few feet.

"What? We need to get our room key, and--"

"No, wait," Charles interrupted him. "Some guy over there’s calling your name." He pointed at the door they’d just walked out of, and Xander turned back around slowly, a feeling of dread hanging over him.

And _right there_ was Rupert Giles.

They stared at each other. Xander was trying to figure out what to say; really, "Hi," ought to cover it, but the guy Rupert had touched was standing right behind him, and that took the word right out of Xander’s mouth.

"Oh-kay," Charles said, holding out his hand to the guy who wasn’t Rupert. "Charles Gunn. I work with this guy."

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. I have the misfortune of working with this one."

Oh. God. It was Mr. Tight-Pants. Xander almost groaned, but managed to stop himself before the first sound got out. Xander would look at Wesley and try to understand why the hell he hadn’t recognized him, but Rupert wouldn’t stop staring at him, and that was distracting.

"They know each other?"

No, really, Xander would be saying something any time now. It wasn’t like Charles didn’t know perfectly well who Rupert was, considering a) everyone’s (i.e. Larry’s) teasing at work over the past five months, and b) Xander’s reaction. Charles wasn’t dumb enough not to have made the connection. "Moron."

"And he speaks!" Charles cheered.

That probably wasn’t the best thing to say, but it worked. Sort of. Except that Rupert still wasn’t looking away, and Xander was still completely unable to look at anything but him. Rupert hadn’t changed at all, except for the longer hair and the glasses. Maybe a little more gray on his temples, but he still looked hot as hell. "Hi," Xander finally said, lamely.

"Hi."

Well, at least, he wasn’t the only one who was lame.

* * *


	2. (Away for) Years

* * *

It took Xander about two minutes before he realized that Wesley and Charles had left them there. He couldn’t even remember them saying anything about leaving, but Wesley wasn’t standing behind Rupert anymore, and Xander couldn’t see Charles from the corner of his eye. Also, it had gotten quiet all of a sudden.

"Would you--that is--" Rupert cleared his throat. "Would you care for a--a drink?" 

That sounded like a nice, sensible suggestion. What Xander really wanted to say was, "Take me now," but he managed not to by not saying anything at all and just nodding.

Worst moment of his life. Embarrassing didn’t even begin to cover it. Damn, it had been _two years_ , why was Xander acting like a moron, again? He hadn’t suddenly lost the ability to speak, had he? "Yeah," he croaked. "I think I need one."

"I know I certainly do," Rupert answered, and there was a smile on the corner of his lips.

Xander’s heart skipped a beat, and he gulped. God, he still looked _good_. "Yeah."

"I didn’t expect to see you here at all, to be honest." Rupert led them both out of the hallway and down the escalators in the direction of the bar. The same bar where they had met.

Xander was so glad at least one of them had enough brain cells left to know the way. "I--I--"

Rupert sat down at the bar, in the exact same spot he’d sat in two years before. Xander had to stop remembering details. A wave of images from what had happened afterwards came into mind, and he gripped the edge of the counter as he sat down. Rupert even remembered what Xander drank, because a second later, there was a nice cold beer sliding on the counter in front of him. Xander gulped down half of it in one shot.

"If you don’t want to talk to me, you just have to say so," Rupert said, almost too softly for Xander to hear.

Xander’s head shot up and he blinked. "God, no," he said. "That’s not it at all, I’m just--" He sighed. "I really hoped you’d be here. Like, really, that’s the only reason I let Larry--my boss--talk me into coming back."

"Then why--"

"I didn’t think," Xander interrupted him. "I mean, you and Wesley?" He turned to Giles, eyebrow raised.

Rupert snorted, putting down his glass before he could spill any of it. "I’m sorry, what gave you that impression?" He looked amused.

Xander shrugged. "I don’t know, you looked close, that’s all." He drank the rest of his beer, looking down at the empty glass in his hand.

"Perhaps..." Rupert said. He lifted his hand from the counter, and trailed his fingers on Xander’s forearm.

Xander gasped and licked his lips.

"Yes, perhaps this is a conversation that would best be had in private, don’t you think?"

Xander really couldn’t argue with that. Rupert’s fingers were like fire on his skin, exactly as they had been two years ago, and yeah, Larry had been right. Nothing since had felt like this. Rupert _had_ ruined Xander for everybody else after all; this was the proof Xander had been waiting for before he finally admitted that his boss knew him better than he knew himself. Sometimes. "Yeah, I think that’d be a good idea."

* * *


	3. Making-up (Is H/a/r/d/ Easy to Do)

* * *

They didn't say another word. Not as they pushed through the crowd to the elevators and waited; not on the ride up to Rupert's floor; not even as Rupert dug through his pockets, found the keycard, and opened the door.

Xander was starting to think this was ridiculous-he'd waited two years to see Rupert again, two long years of thinking up conversations in his head, deciding on what to do or say, and he really should be able to think of something to say _now_ -when Rupert shoved him against the wall, his hands burning on Xander's shoulders, gripping him hard. Xander let out a short moan, feeling his body respond immediately to Rupert's proximity.

He looked up into Rupert's eyes, and licked his lips. "What are you waiting for?" he whispered, heart hammering in his chest. "Kiss me, please."

He heard Rupert groan and saw his eyes darken in an instant, and then Rupert's lips were on his own, and he was being kissed hard and fast. Rupert's tongue coaxed Xander's lips opened, and the kiss deepened. Moaning, Xander arched against him, hands fumbling on the buttons of Rupert's shirt in a desperate attempt to uncover skin. God, he needed to touch, and taste, and _feel_.

It was so very insane. Completely insane. He'd been with Rupert two nights out of his entire life, and yet, _this_ felt like he'd finally found what he'd been missing for two years. Which is when Xander had the sudden realization that he was setting himself up for more disappointment-this would only last two days again, after all-but he immediately pushed the thought aside and decided he was going to do his damnedest to forget about it. He didn't care.

At least, right now, Xander really _wanted_ not to care. He needed this, and he wouldn't pull himself away just because Rupert was going to leave, again, at the end of this weekend.

"Please," he begged again, groaning when Rupert pulled back just enough to discard his shirt, and tug Xander's over his shoulders. Then Rupert was against him once more, and there was skin, blissful warm skin against his that made Xander whimper low in his throat. He ran his hands over Rupert's hairy chest, the palms of his hands tingly from the sensation. His cock was so hard, aching, and pressed painfully against the zipper of his pants.

Rupert's hands moved down Xander's side, raising goosebumps as it went, over Xander's hips, and between his jeans-clad legs. Xander gasped when Rupert's fingers closed over his erection, head banging on the wall. He barely noticed the pain, so lost in the other sensations Rupert was bringing him. "God."

"Yes," Rupert gasped, thrusting against Xander's thigh. "I do remember you calling me that more than once."

Xander chuckled breathlessly and kissed him again. "Yeah, if I remember correctly, you earned it. Kind of a lot. Maybe you should refresh my memory? Make sure I'm not remembering it wrong."

"I would very much like that," Rupert said, pushing his hips against Xander's and making him gasp.

Rupert was hard. Xander couldn't resist the urge to let his hand wander down, cupping Rupert's erection and feeling it pulse beneath the layers of clothing. "Naked now? I think that would be a good thing."

"Yes," Rupert moaned. "Dear Lord, yes, I very much agree."

"Please, Daddy." It was out of his mouth before Xander really knew he was going to say it, but before he could freak out, Rupert kissed him, hard, forcefully working his way inside Xander's mouth and then pulling back.

"My boy, my beautiful boy. I want to fuck you."

Xander nodded eagerly. "Yes, God, yes, Daddy, please." He wanted to feel Rupert, feel him buried inside Xander's ass, fucking him. Xander had wanted only this for two years. "Fuck me now."

Leaning over him again, Rupert pressed their lips together quickly, and then he moved out of Xander's arms. "Give me a minute to find supplies," he said softly when Xander whimpered.

"Oh-okay, God, hurry," Xander said, panting. "Two seconds. Hurry."

"Why don't you undress now?" Rupert was already rummaging through his own stuff.

"Yes," Xander said, and then added "Daddy," when Rupert looked at him and quirked an eyebrow, both hands fumbling to get a zipper opened.

Xander quickly got rid of his shoes, pants and boxers, throwing them over to where his shirt was, and then leaned back against the wall, watching Rupert. Finally, Rupert was back right next to Xander. "Turn around," he said, tone inviting no argument, and Xander happily complied.

He braced himself with both hands on the wall and pushed back towards Rupert. "Want you."

"You have me, I'm right here," Rupert whispered, and there was a finger at Xander's entrance now, pushing in slowly, making Xander moan. "That's it, let me in, my boy, such a good boy."

He quickly worked a second, and then a third finger in, and Xander closed his eyes, moving his hips in time with Rupert's thrusts. "Please, Daddy, fuck me now, I can't-I need you. So long, it's been too long."

"Yes, you're right," Rupert said, withdrawing his fingers and leaning closer. "I can take all the time in the world later. But right now, I have to give my boy what he needs."

Then Rupert was leaning over Xander, closer, one hand clutching at Xander's hip, and he was pushing his cock inside. "Please, oh God," Xander muttered, looking back over his shoulder. Rupert was biting his lip, and he was looking down at Xander's ass.

"So gorgeous," he whispered, moaning. He brought his now free hand up to cup Xander's cheek, looking at him as he pushed further in until he was buried completely. "Just as tight as I remember," Rupert said, breathless.

Breathless, Xander nodded and turned back to the wall to release the pressure on his back. He hung his head down and moved his hips. God, he loved how Rupert felt inside, how big and hot his cock was. "Please, Daddy," he said again, "please, fuck me. Need you."

Rupert started thrusting. "Is this what you want, boy?"

"Yes, fuck yes, _please_."

"Anything you need, Xander, anything my boy needs," Rupert said hoarsely in Xander's ear, and then he pulled back until he was almost completely out, and thrust in again, hard.

Xander whimpered, pushing back to meet Rupert's thrusts, head reeling. It felt so good, so _fucking_ good. Xander's cock was aching between his legs, but he ignored it. He wanted to focus on Rupert, on Rupert's cock inside him, on Rupert's hands moving on his skin, gripping and caressing wherever they touched, and on Rupert's mouth, which had just found the patch of skin on Xander's neck that made him cry out and shudder whenever it was touched or-bitten.

Rupert sucked on the skin between his lips, and one of his hands drifted down to grab Xander's asscheek and squeeze it, caress it.

Slap it.

"Oh God," Xander gasped, whimpering loudly.

Rupert did it again, and again, hand falling on Xander's flesh with each thrust of his hips, and Xander thought he was going to die. He was getting so very close, and Rupert hadn't even touched him yet.

"Tell me what you need, lad, tell Daddy what you need," Rupert said, just before bringing his hand down again.

"Fuck!" Xander pushed back, clenching his muscles around Rupert's cock. "So close," he finally managed to say, breathless and aching. "Need you to touch me, Daddy, please. Want to come."

"Good lad." Rupert bit down on Xander's shoulder again, softly, just enough to make Xander moan, and then sneaked his hand from Xander's ass to the inside of his thigh, and slowly brought it up until he was just an inch away from Xander's pulsing cock.

Xander couldn't tear his eyes away from Rupert's hand, even as he met each of Rupert's thrusts with a push of his own hips. God, he wanted this, needed this. He hadn't known how much he'd needed Rupert until he was here, all joking about Rupert ruining him aside.

"Please, Daddy, please touch me," he sobbed. "Need this so much."

And then Rupert's fingers were finally closing around him, and _oh yeah_ , this was what dying felt like. Xander's head was spinning and every nerve in his body was thrumming, and Xander pushed back and forward, impaling himself on Rupert's cock and then thrusting into his fist, unable to think anymore.

"That's my good lad." Rupert's whispered words made their way into Xander's fogged mind, and he moaned and gasped, pleading without words because he couldn't make his brain function anymore. "Come for me, Xander, come for Daddy."

Shuddering and meeting Rupert's next thrust with a cry, Xander came hard, spilling himself over Rupert's fist. "Oh God, oh God," he muttered, hips moving frantically in a desperate attempt to seek more pleasure, more _everything_. " _God_."

He finally stopped moving, and leaned against the wall, letting it hold him up.

"So bloody gorgeous," Rupert said, kissing Xander's shoulder again. "I love watching you come."

Xander smiled lazily, turning his head slightly to the side, and ground his ass into Rupert's hips. 

"Oh, hell," Rupert moaned, but he pulled away until his cock was sliding out of Xander's ass. Xander watched him get rid of the condom, and then Rupert put a hand on Xander's lower back and started stroking himself. 

Xander turned to lean sideways against the wall and reached down, putting his hand over Rupert's and picking up the rhythm. Their eyes locked, and Xander licked his lips. "Come, Daddy, please."

Rupert groaned and worked his hand faster. "So close, boy, yes," he whispered, and then his hand stilled on his cock.

Xander looked down, watching Rupert come all over his hip. "God, so hot," he said, holding Rupert until he stopped shaking, then slumping back against the wall and gathering Rupert close. Xander listened to Rupert's erratic breathing, his own heart still beating fast in his chest. When they were both calmer, he bent down and kissed Rupert again.

Oh yes, this was going to be the best weekend, ever.

* * *


	4. High (Above the Clouds)

* * *

"That was..." Xander trailed off, pretty sure he didn't have the vocabulary to finish that thought. He couldn't actually remember how they'd managed to get from the wall to the bed; not that it really mattered. They were laying side by side, facing each other, and Xander pillowed his head on Rupert's forearm. His breathing still came rapidly, although his heart had stopped hammering so hard his ears rang. "Still a God," he whispered, grinning.

"Glad to hear it," Rupert murmured back smugly, his fingers moving back and forth on Xander's forearm. He let his hand drift down to Xander's hip, resuming his soft caressing motion.

Xander thought the man might be blushing, but it was hard to tell with the curtains pulled tight, and no lights on. It wasn't dark yet, but the room wasn't sunny either.

"It's very good to see you again, Xander."

"Yeah, same here. With the seeing you, I mean, because I kinda see me every day, and okay now I sound dumb."

Rupert laughed, and kissed the top of Xander's head. With a soft sigh, he trailed his fingers up and down Xander's side in broader strokes. "Now, to answer your earlier suspicions--"

Xander frowned trying to remember what he'd said before. His brain was very much not there, though, and he only remembered when Rupert continued:

"Wesley and I have never slept together."

Xander blushed, burying his face into Rupert's neck. "Sorry about that." Then he whispered before Rupert could talk: "Wesley seems to have loosened up a lot." He didn't really care about Tight-Pants at all, but it seemed like a good thing to say when faced with that kind of embarrassment. He still couldn't believe how jealous he'd gotten over just a touch.

"He has," Rupert replied. "You, on the other hand, haven't changed at all."

Xander laughed a bit bitterly at that, and then shook his head. "If only you knew--"

"Tell me." The fingers stilled, and Rupert cupped Xander's cheek and made him look up.

"It's boring." Xander tried to shrug it off, but then he realized that he wanted to tell Rupert, and so when Rupert said "please," Xander blurted it out. "I was half blind for six months."

"Half blind?" Now Rupert looked worried, and Xander immediately noticed how his gaze seemed to not be looking _into_ Xander's eyes anymore, but more like _at_ his eyes.

"Yeah, my bosses hired a new guy, and he wasn't the nicest person ever, and we got into an argument over some stupid stuff--I mean, he was an ass, and..." Xander kept talking, telling all about Caleb, and he was almost at the part where the screwdriver had gone flying right into his eye when he realized he hadn't told anyone about it. Ever. He'd broken up with Anya so he wouldn't have to deal with her telling him that he should 'talk about his feelings' or see the pity in her eyes whenever she looked at him. And he hadn't told Angel because he didn't need to be coddled and he certainly didn't need the sympathy after the fact.

Yet, here he was. He was telling Rupert, a near stranger he'd been fantasizing about for two years after only one weekend of mind-blowing sex and nothing else. He was talking about the accident itself, and about everything afterwards; his uncertainty over whether he'd ever be able to see again, and how he hadn't even wanted to _start_ learning to compensate for the loss of vision, because he didn't want to make it more real than it already was.

When Xander finally stopped and looked up, expecting to see pity or sorrow or any number of other things that he totally hated, Rupert wasn't looking at him any different than he had been before. Xander let out a slow breath and tried to smile. "Yeah, that was my adventure in how to learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Quite the tale," Rupert whispered, matching Xander's smile with a soft one of his own before he lowered his head and kissed Xander's lips. "I'm thankful you've gotten your sight back, although I would love to have seen you with the eyepatch; you must have looked quite--quite mysterious."

He even made it sound like a _sexy_ thing; not just a good thing, but a really _sexy_ one, and Xander, who had never thought of himself with the eyepatch as sexy, blushed. "Yeah, maybe." He shrugged.

"Which eye was it?"

The question surprised Xander, and he answered with a small frown. "The left one."

Rupert didn't seem to notice the frown. He leaned forward to kiss Xander's eyelid, then his cheek, moving downward until he could capture Xander's lips. "I'm afraid my two years were not quite as eventful as yours were," he said. He pushed Xander down on his back and straddled his legs, kissing him again. "I've managed to not murder any of the students, and I'm actually enjoying my work most days, which is an improvement. And while my love life has been completely uneventful, I've had a lot of time to think about everything I'd love to try with you."

The last part was whispered, softly, right into Xander's ear. Xander shivered, then pulled Rupert closer for another quick kiss. "Tell me?"

"I'd rather show you." Rupert trailed his mouth down the side of Xander's jaw, to his neck, and bit down gently.

Xander whimpered, the sound loud in the room, fingers digging into Rupert's shoulders. "Please, Daddy," he gasped. It was kind of scary how easily he'd slid back into that role, submissive and pliant, and so amazingly aroused by it. His cock was already hard again, and he bucked against Rupert, moaning.

Rupert shifted until he was leaning over Xander, hands on either side of his head, and thighs up against Xander's hips. "You do marvelous things to my stamina," he murmured hoarsely. He leaned forward, kissing Xander deeply, and thrust his hips down.

Xander felt Rupert's erection slide against his own and he gasped, fingers gripping the covers. "Shit, yeah," he moaned again, eyes fluttering.

Then Rupert was lying on top of him, skin on skin, and Xander's hands flew to clutch at Rupert's back. "You like this?" Rupert said into Xander's ear, his breath tickling Xander's skin. "I love feeling you underneath me like this, boy, love how responsive you are to my touch." He thrust down again, sliding his cock into the hollow of Xander's hip.

Xander shivered, arching up.

Rupert bit into his ear. "Don't move, Xander, be a good boy for Daddy and stay still."

"Oh, God," Xander gasped, biting his lip as he tried to exert control over his body. He wanted to arch up, to meet Rupert's movements and get some relief for his aching cock, but he stayed as still as he could manage. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good lad." Rupert rewarded him with a kiss on his neck which turned into a bite, and Xander felt the man's tongue on his skin, and _damn_ Rupert knew just how to drive him crazy.

"Please," he whimpered. He dug his fingers into Rupert's skin, feeling him move into the touch. Daringly, Xander let his hands drift down and settle on Rupert's lower back, feeling the twitching of the muscles. He loved how Rupert shivered.

"I'm not planning on making you wait too long. I've other plans for you later," Rupert whispered with a mischievous smile, and he sped his thrusts, sneaking a hand between their bodies to take hold of both their cocks in his fist.

"Daddy," Xander whined, long and low, and he licked his lips with his dry tongue, panting.

Rupert bit down on Xander's neck again, and then trailed kisses up to the young man's mouth, kissing him messily. "I'm going to make you come," he said, voice hoarse. Xander could feel Rupert's breath on his lips and he whimpered again. Rupert pressed their lips together hard and fast and pulled back quickly. "I'll make you come like this, my boy, and I don't want you to move a muscle."

"Yes, Daddy," Xander replied obediently, willing his hips to stay on the mattress. He was getting close very fast with Rupert's fist stroking, and his cock sliding against Xander's with each thrust. He couldn't remember feeling like that at any other time that wasn't either twenty minutes, or two years ago.

"Good lad, such a good boy for Daddy." Rupert grunted, and Xander had to open his eyes at the noise and look. Rupert looked like he was getting there fast too, his eyes dark and heavy, and his face flushed, and _God_ Xander loved that look on his face. There was another noise, and then Rupert was biting his bottom lip.

Xander shuddered and groaned, feeling the familiar pooling of heat between his legs. 

"That's it, love, come for me. Come for Daddy."

He cried out, unable to keep from arching up from the bed as he came. He closed his eyes, Rupert's hand moving faster through Xander's orgasm, milking him until Xander slumped back with a spent moan.

"That's my good lad." Rupert's hand moved upward, caressing Xander's wet stomach and moving up to his nipples, teasing them softly.

Xander gave another shuddery moan, and opened his eyes. He blinked at Rupert, waiting until his vision cleared, and then he grinned. "Wow."

Rupert grinned back, and leaned forward to kiss him. "Glad to be of service," he whispered. "Perhaps you'll lend me a hand now?"

Xander looked down between Rupert's legs, a little surprised to see him still hard. "Yeah, okay," he said. His brain was still fuzzy around the edges, but he held up his hand for Rupert to take. "Here."

Rupert laughed, kissed the fingers and guided Xander's hand down until it was inches away from his erection. "Wrap it around me, lad."

Xander did as he was told, content to let Rupert coax him and tell him what to do. He moaned when his oversensitive palm came into contact with Rupert's hot flesh. He wrapped his fingers slowly around the shaft and waited for Rupert. Xander knew very well how to give a hand job, he'd even been told a few times that he was very good at it, and yet here he was, just waiting for direction. It should have been weird, but it wasn't; he liked it when Rupert took control. 

"That's it," Rupert murmured, wrapping his own hand over Xander's fingers, and guiding him to move. "Slowly, love, that's wonderful." His voice was strained and Xander's looked up to find Rupert looking at him, darkened eyes locked on his face.

He couldn't look away. He tightened his hold on Rupert's cue--a slight twitching and tightening of his fingers--and licked his lips at Rupert's answering moan. Rupert's cock felt wonderful in his hand, and Xander sped up his strokes expertly, watching the flickering of arousal on Rupert's face.

"That's my boy," Rupert groaned. "That's it, Xander."

"Please, Daddy," Xander whispered, squeezing his fingers more tightly. He couldn't take his eyes away from Rupert's face; he wanted to see him, wanted to see what he looked like when he came.

"You want this, Xander, you want to make your daddy come, don't you?" Rupert was breathing fast.

"Yes, Daddy."

And then Rupert stopped moving his hand, his whole body tensed up, his eyes fluttered close, he let out a low, guttural groan, and came. Xander moved his hand faster, just as Rupert had done to him, relishing every shudder and every moan, and watching Rupert's come splatter their joined hands, and the bed sheets.

Finally, Rupert sagged into the bed, spent, and pulled Xander's hand away with a whimper, before gathering him close. He was breathing hard in Xander's ear, kissing his cheek and jaw and neck, before finally pressing their mouths together and pushing his tongue between Xander's lips.

Xander opened eagerly, sliding his own tongue against Rupert's and letting his fingers caress the man's skin; God, he'd never get enough of this. Gasping for air, they pulled back, and Xander settled his head on Rupert's shoulder again. "I think I need a nap now," he whispered, barely able to keep his eyes open. He tried to fight back a yawn, but lost.

"No worries, love," Rupert murmured. "Sleep. I've had a long flight and I suspect I'll be sleeping soon too."

Sure enough, Xander felt Rupert's chest rise, and heard him yawn over his head. "Okay."

It would be a lot more manly to say he'd fallen asleep quickly, but the truth was, Xander pretty much passed out. One moment Rupert was exhaling a yawn, the next Xander was waking up snuggled closely against Rupert's chest with the covers up to his hips. He blinked, looking hazily around the darkened room, trying to figure out where the clock was. Before he could find it though, something else caught his eyes.

He sat up slowly and frowned. That couldn't be his luggage. He distinctly remembered leaving them in Charles' truck when they'd gotten in earlier. Unless he'd sleepwalked downstairs, then there was no way this was his. He shifted on the bed, swinging his legs over the edge.

"Where are you going?" Rupert's sleepy voice made Xander look back to the bed. Rupert was sitting up as well, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand, and groaning as he stretched. "Dear lord, if it wasn't so delightful, I'd have to admit I'm getting too old for this."

"Sexcapades?" Xander said with a laugh, leaning forward to kiss Rupert's swollen lips. He was feeling it too. His muscles weren't used to this much activity nowadays, but the ache didn't feel so much like pain, more like a constant reminder of the best sex he'd had in two years.

"Yes, exactly," Rupert replied with a smile, capturing Xander's lips in a deeper kiss. "Perhaps I can coerce you into a massage later?"

Xander chuckled as he pulled back. "No coercing necessary. I'd do anything you asked." He blushed, cheeks warming faintly, but didn't look away.

Rupert cupped Xander's cheek, and brushed his thumb over the plump bottom lip. "Perhaps we should have a safe word," he whispered, brow furrowed. "I'd rather not--"

Xander shook his head. "If I say stop, you will, right?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation.

"Then we're good."

"I should have asked earlier. I'm sorry, I've been quite carried away," Rupert said, still looking a little bit uncomfortable.

"We're good," Xander repeated. He kissed Rupert quickly, and sat up again. "Seriously, we're good. What I really want to know though," he said. "Is how the hell my luggage got itself in here."

Rupert sat up at that and looked around the room. "Wesley's things are gone as well."

"Don't tell me he had a key."

"He had a key."

"Oh. God," Xander whimpered. Charles and Wesley had been in the room. They'd been here while he was sleeping _naked_ in Rupert's bed. Gulping down, Xander stood up and wrapped the sheet around his middle in a sudden bout of embarrassment. He found a piece of paper on the top of his suitcase, and picked it up. All it said was _Have fun!_ in what was distinctly Charles' handwriting. "Have fun?" Xander muttered, turning the paper over. When he turned back to the bed, Rupert was sitting on the edge, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Perhaps you should call your colleague," Rupert said with a sigh.

Xander shrugged. "I don't know, this sounds a lot like an invitation to do absolutely nothing but _you_ all weekend. I'm kinda good with that."

Rupert's face broke into a smile. "I suppose that would be acceptable."

Xander put the paper on the desk and then opened his suitcase to grab his shower things. His stomach growled. "So, shower, food, movie, more sex; sounds like a plan?"

"Yes, that does sound like a good plan to me." Rupert stood, not looking at all like he cared that he was completely naked, and picked up the menu from the nightstand. "Room service?"

Xander gave him a smile. "Just order whatever, and I'll eat it. But I get to choose the pay-per-view movie later." He walked into the bathroom, put his bag on the counter, and then backtracked into the room again. "That kinda sounds like a date, doesn't it?"

Rupert shook his head, grinning, the phone already against his ear. "Yes, quite." He looked a little bit ridiculous naked like this, but it only made Xander's smile widen. Because, damn, was Rupert a good looking man.

"I'm good with that too!" Xander called back over his shoulder, as he went back into the bathroom and closed the door.


	5. (Difficult) Choices

* * *

It was nearly eleven am on Sunday morning when they finally emerged from the bedroom, looking rumpled, but freshly showered. They made it downstairs just in time to run into the swarm of people coming out of the main conference room after the closing ceremonies.

They stood to the side, their arms brushing together as they leaned against the wall. The touch was comfortable and familiar, and Xander sighed softly. He wouldn't think about what _had_ to happen in just a few hours. Nope, he wouldn't.

"There you are!" Xander felt a hand clap on his shoulder, hard enough to make him stumble forward, and wasn't surprised to find Charles there, grinning at him.

"Yes, we were wondering if you two would show up at all this weekend," Wesley added. He was standing next to Rupert, a grin matching Charles' on his face. "Shall we have lunch?"

That was the plan. "Yeah, sure," Xander said, letting Charles and Wesley guide them both down the stairs and into the lobby. "Where are we going?"

"There's this sweet little Italian restaurant we found yesterday," Charles answered him without looking over his shoulder as they navigated the crowd. "You're gonna love it."

Xander glanced at Rupert, found him staring and smiled. "I like Italian."

"I remember," Rupert said.

The restaurant looked eerily familiar when they got there, and it didn't take long for Xander to realize that it was the same restaurant Rupert had taken him to the first time they'd met.

"Table for four," Wesley was saying, but Xander didn't pay any attention to him.

Rupert obviously remembered the place too, because he was smiling and glancing at Xander. Xander felt a warm hand settle on his lower back, guiding him forward. "I quite liked this place two years ago."

"So did I."

"You guys been here before?" Charles asked, sitting down at the table the waitress had shown them to. "We were just walking around yesterday, trying to find someplace to eat that wasn't crowded, and bang there was this place."

Xander picked up the menu, opening it to the entrées, and nodded. "Yeah."

"So, you enjoyed your weekend? Cause I must say, man, you guys looked _cozy_ on Friday."

Xander blushed vividly and looked at Rupert, hiding behind the menu. Rupert laughed, and licked his lips. "Quite."

Wesley picked up the conversation. "I've taken some notes for when the board questions you about the conference, as they undoubtedly will. So that you won't sound as if you did nothing all weekend but have sex with a young American."

This time, it was Rupert's turn to sputter. "Well, thanks," he finally managed when he regained his composure. "That's very nice of you."

Wesley just shrugged.

"Yeah, let me just say this guy's a riot," Charles said, pointing at Wesley. He was smiling and reading the menu at the same time and Xander's gut twisted for a minute.

"You didn't--" But no, Xander knew the answer to that before Charles even looked up at him. No matter how close it seemed he'd gotten with Wesley, Charles wouldn't ever sleep with him. He didn't need to say anything, because Xander could figure it out easily. He'd say something like: _"What? you think I'd do that to my girl? You know me better than that, man."_ And Xander did, know him better. Also, Charles? Not gay. The man had no problem working for a company that seemed to be filled with guys and girls with alternate lifestyles, but he was very much straight and he'd even already bought the ring he was planning on surprising Anne with on her birthday in three months.

"I'm an idiot, don't mind me," Xander finally said. "Sorry."

"No big, man, you didn't even finish the sentence, so we're cool."

"Good, cause I really didn't think that one through."

"We're fine, now choose something so we can eat already." Charles' smile was back and Xander gave a sigh of relief. When he looked at them, Wesley and Rupert looked confused, but thankfully, they didn't say anything, and just picked up their conversation again.

Lunch went by quickly, and they got back to the hotel amidst the easy banter of Wesley and Charles who really seemed to have become really good friends in a short period of time. They all agreed to meet back downstairs in an hour with their luggage, so they could have a drink before they were due to leave, and they went their separate ways at the elevators. Rupert's hand still rested on Xander's lower back, the touch burning through Xander's clothes.

After an interminable elevator ride--the thing insisting on stopping at every floor on the way--Rupert opened the door of the room quickly, and ushered Xander in, before pulling him into his arms as soon as the door was closed. "I'd rather it were not Sunday," he murmured, before pressing his lips against Xander's and kissing him hard. He moaned.

The sound made Xander shiver and he tightened his hold on Rupert. "Stay, please stay," Xander whispered, kissing Rupert back desperately as they both tugged at their clothes and moved to the bed. "Don't go. I want you to stay."

Rupert didn't answer. He helped Xander out of his pants and then pushed him down on the bed. "Hands and knees, please, lad," he whispered, holding on Xander's hips.

Xander complied, and shifted into position, closing his eyes. He needed to calm down. His heart was beating fast and he was panting, unable to find his balance again. 

Rupert slid into him easily; almost too easily. Xander wanted to feel the burning and the stretching, but he was still slick and ready from earlier that morning--when they'd been in the shower, and Rupert had slowly prepared him before fucking Xander for long enough that any other place would have run out of hot water--so the movement was smooth; it was familiar and perfect. Xander bit his lip when he realized he was getting mushy again. _Last time_ , he kept repeating in his head, _this could be the last time_.

Xander pushed back against Rupert, taking him deeper still, and moaned. He clung to the pillow and looked back over his shoulder. "I need to see you."

Rupert understood immediately and nodded, pulling back just long enough for Xander to twist around onto his back. Rupert leaned forward, sliding in without waiting. Wrapping his legs around Rupert's torso, Xander gripped his shoulders, and pulled him closer until their mouths touched. The kiss was strong and deep, and Xander never, ever wanted it to end. Nothing would ever be like this. No one would feel this right.

Xander knew it; he knew it and he wanted to live right here, right now, in this moment for the rest of his life. Screw work and other people, he just wanted Rupert.

They made love for as long as they could, moving in tandem, fingers racking across heated skin, and mouths fused together in desperation. Xander didn't want to let go. 

"God, Rupert," he gasped, fingers digging into Rupert's skin.

Rupert trailed his mouth down Xander's jaw to his neck, biting and sucking along the way. "Xander," he whispered with a moan.

Finally, they couldn't hold out any longer, and they came, shuddering together, letting the pleasure wash over them without saying a word. Xander held Rupert too tight for him to move away, so the man had no other choice but to lie down on Xander's stomach, both of them panting harshly.

Xander was sweaty and sore. When he finally let Rupert move out of his arms, Xander stood up from the bed with a wince, and went into the bathroom. He cleaned up with a washcloth quickly; they didn't have time for a shower if they wanted to be on time to meet the other two downstairs. When Xander came back into the room, Rupert was sitting on the edge of the bed, already half dressed, and putting the few things he'd taken out back into his suitcase.

Xander sat down close to him. 

"I can't."

"Huh?" Xander frowned, turning to face Rupert. "What?"

"It's--to answer your request, earlier," Rupert whispered. "I can't stay, Xander."

Xander nodded, and got up to his feet. He hadn't been waiting for an answer; he'd knew perfectly well that this was insane, so if he'd thought about it, he would have been expecting that answer. It didn't surprise him, but it still hurt, somewhat. He heard Rupert get up from the bed, and then Rupert's arms were around him, and Xander twisted around until they were face to face.

"My life is in England, love, I can't leave it."

_Not even for you_ , Xander finished in his head, and then buried his face in the crook of Rupert's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, Xander," Rupert whispered, holding Xander close. "I wish there was another way, but I..." 

"It's okay," Xander said into Rupert's shoulder, hands holding tightly to Rupert's back. "I get it. I just--I just hoped, you know, for about half a second of insanity." He shrugged. "It's not like I would be ready to leave everything behind if you'd done the asking first. I--I'd want to say yes, but everything I know is here, and I love my job, and it's not like I can just--leave everything and go." Then he repeated, looking up at Rupert: "I get it. Doesn't mean I don't hate it, but I get it."

Rupert didn't say anything. He cupped Xander's cheek, and leaned his head to the side, brushing their lips together again. "I will miss you."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." Emotions sucked. Xander wished he could just not feel anything right then, because feeling his heart tighten, and wishing he was a girl so he could cry without feeling stupid weren't things he particularly liked, ever. He kissed Rupert again, and then pulled back. 

Sighing, he picked up his suitcase and slowly started to pack the little things he'd left lying around the room. Going home was definitely the last thing he wanted to do right now, but the weekend was over. As much as he wished it would, it wasn't going to rewind just for him.

* * *

It didn't take them that long to get ready, and they found Wesley and Charles downstairs, chatting as they waited for them. They had their drink, an uncomfortable silence settling over them that Charles and Wesley tried to fill without much success.

They went outside and Wesley hailed a cab.

Xander and Rupert stood facing each other awkwardly. Xander thought he should say something, but all he could think about was the napkin he'd scribbled his phone number and address on while Rupert was paying for their drinks. It was almost literally burning a hole in his pocket.

Rupert looked at Wesley and Charles, who were still talking while they put Rupert's suitcases in the trunk of the cab. Xander watched him until Rupert turned to him again. "I suppose this is goodbye."

"I--yeah," Xander managed, lamely. Took his hand out of his pocket, and looked down at his closed fist. He needed to do this. Now would be a good idea.

"I wish--" Rupert started, but then shook his head.

"Look," Xander said, taking a deep breath. This was probably a stupid idea, but he had to try. He just had to. "I know this--this probably wouldn't work long-distance, but, erm--" Xander shifted on his feet, holding the napkin tightly between his fingers. "Here." He reached out and took Rupert's hand in his, putting napkin into Rupert's palm and watching as fingers closed around it. "Just, if you want, you can give me a call, sometime."

Rupert hands came up, cupping Xander's cheek, and the look on his face was of relief. Xander let out a long sigh, and leaned into the touch. "I'll call you later tonight," Rupert said softly.

Xander had to look away, biting his lip and shuffling his feet. He'd never felt like this, never especially cared to, but _oh God_ , he wanted to try this. Wanted to see if they could try to make something out of _this_ ; even if it was going to be done with pretty much a whole country and an ocean between them. It was very nearly overwhelming, and Xander could barely breathe. "I--yeah, I'd like that." He looked up into Rupert's eyes and smiled nervously.

"All right, then," Rupert replied. "I'll talk to you soon."

Just hearing that, Xander felt the tightness ease, and his smile widened. "Yeah, soon."

Xander watched Rupert climb into the cab with a grin on his face and a comfortable ache spread throughout his body. This time, a nice change from two years ago, Xander had hope--small, but definitely there--that it wouldn't be two whole years before he'd feel this again.

He was due some vacation time soon. He'd thought of visiting England one day, when he'd have had enough of just lounging on the familiar beaches for the whole time he was off work--which he knew wasn't likely to be any time soon. He'd needed a reason to get off his ass and _do_ something. He had a pretty good one now.

Xander waved as the cab pulled away. Maybe, just maybe, Rupert would be good and keep his promise. Phone sex was another thing on Xander's list that he'd been hoping to try in the near future. 

With a grin on his face, and feeling just a little bit less hopeless, Xander clutched the handle of his luggage tightly, and followed Charles to the parking lot. The fun was over, for now.

Time to go back to reality.

The end.


End file.
